


Strawberries for You

by Hanalunettes



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Deer!Changmin, Fluff, M/M, Tiger!Yunho, animal!au, crack maybe?, inspired by a fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalunettes/pseuds/Hanalunettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho didn't remember how he had became friends with Changmin. All he knew was that; they had met at a certain point of time in his life, and not once had he ever regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely inspired by this post, so I would like to thank her and credit her fully. ^^  
> http://twoftheast.tumblr.com/post/113543291723/series-yuntiger-mindeer-2
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Yunho didn't remember how he had became friends with Changmin; all he knew was that, they had met at a certain point of time in his life, and not once had he ever regret it.

 

Most of the animals had warned him that he would someday regret being friends with Changmin, given his sharp tongue and snarky personality, but mainly seeing that he's a tiger and the other's a deer. They were two animals from two completely different worlds where one would normally prey on the other, but hey, who says they can't be friends?

 

Maybe that's where they had started their friendship.

 

It was almost winter and Changmin had moved in with Yunho, settling inside a cave. They were both doing the yearly routine of picking out berries that would store through the harsh winter weather in hopes of surviving. The last few winters had been harshest of the century; almost killing a quarter of the forests' population with its freezing breeze.

 

Like last year, Yunho had picked two baskets full of berries; one of which he had left at home. He was thoroughly exhausted after picking the next batch of berries, waiting for Changmin to come home so they can snuggle up together in front of the fire.

 

Tired, famished and everything in between, he just wants to lay on his Changminnie watching the fire cackle as he sucks on those juicy berries. It didn't help that the basket of berries suddenly looked more than tempting, as if begging him to rip them half and chew on the succulent juices they had store for him.

 

But nevertheless, Changmin would be more than happy to skin him alive for rug if he ever ate the berries.

 

So he decided to wait.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

An hour has passed(based on the stick clock that they had pitched on a smooth soil to know the time) and Changmin still isn't back. Why isn't he back yet? Usually after he picked the two baskets Changmin would have waited for him by the entrance, a scolding for his tardiness at the tip of his tongue.

 

Fear and guilt washed over him when a thought occured. Did Changminnie go to the mountains? Yunho had once told Changminnie during one of their snuggles, that he had heard about the most delicious strawberries ever grown in the history of the forest, but it was only at the steep side of the mountains.

 

No! He didn't want to endanger Changminnie's life! Yunho bit his lower lip, pacing back and forth, worrying his guts over his dear, precious, Changminnie.

 

_"If something worries you, Yunho-yah, find other things to distract yourself with."_

 

Changminnie's words echoed through his head during one of their nights, when they were under the covers, remembering the contours of each's faces. Yunho had been like an open book; emotions etched clearly in his face. Changmin had told him that with a gentle caress to the face, and all worries gnawing at him after that vanished in a blink of an eye.

 

He was thinking of ways to distract himself of his Changminnie when he spotted it. There, beside the entrance, in its basket full of glory.

 

The berries.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

"Hyung," Changmin rasped out, a basket tucked in between his waist and right hand. He really did went to the steep mountains just to collect strawberries for Yunho. The tiger had talked about it, with eyes crinkling so small it literally shaped into cresents, and his smile so wide it lighted up the whole cave.

 

Changmin had almost fallen twice down the mountains, and scarred himself mostly on his hands and palms picking them for Yunho. Nevertheless, picturing his smile made him pull through it, and make everything worth it.

 

But _maybe_ there wasn't going to be any smiles today.

 

He almost dropped his basket.

 

Because Yunho ate the basketful of berries he picked.

 

The basket beside him was upturned an empty, and Yunho's was practically radiating of happiness as he rubbed his slightly protruding belly. He turned as Changmin stepped on a twig, and his already wide smile went wider.

 

"Minnie-ah!" Yunho scrambled towards him but stopped when he saw the basket in his hands. His eyes then literally turned into hearts. "Are those strawberries? From the mountains?"

 

With a huff and not another word, Changmin pushed pass Yunho, stepping over the basket and into the cave. Confusion etched onto Yunho's features, before realisation dawning him as he took in the fact that he ate the berries.

 

_But it wasn't his fault!_

 

_Changminnie had told him to distract himself!_

 

"Changminie... I'm sorry.." Yunho drawled, pouting. Changmin had turned his back onto Yunho immediately, afraid that he might fall for the pout like the numerous times he did in the past. Without Yunho knowing.

 

A tug to his hand.

 

"Changdola.." Yunho pouted more, desperately trying to seek his forgiveness. Changmin's face changed, almost soured as he continued giving Yunho a silent treatment.

 

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he shut his eyes as his heart clenched. He wouldn't have been this mad if Yunho ate their food that was meant for winter, right?

 

"Changdola.. I'm so sorry, I promise I won't do it again, I'll even pick out more berries tomorrow, promise! Just please, Changdollie, forgive me."

 

The pair of arms left his waist after a while of no reply, and his heart clenched even more. He wasn't sure if it was because of the berries, or if he had hurt his Yunho.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Later, when the sky darkens and night finally falls, Changmin wordlessly makes a fire in the middle of the cave big enough to keep them warm. Yunho lies with his back facing the world, God knows what he could be doing. Changmin figured that he had had enough of his silent treatment; being away from Yunho made him regret his decision fully.

 

Quietly, he lays down beside him, gathering the tiger in his arms and stroking his skin gently. Yunho immediately turned and buried himself into Changmin's chest, clutching him for dear life as though he might lose him.

 

"S-So... S-So s-s-sorry Changminnie... I p-promise I w-won't do it a-again..." Yunho hiccups, and Changmin's heart cracked a little. He tilted the tiger's head upwards, only to find his eyes welling up with tears and dried tear streaks down his face. Changmin had never been more broken hearted.

 

He pulls the tiger into his arms and runs a hand from the top of his head to the small of his back, whispering it's okays to Yunho's constant apologies and I shouldn't have done thats as Yunho unintentionally sobbed his way out of tears.

 

To aid his already broken heart, Changmin reached for a strawberry and slid it in between Yunho's lips, pushing it deeper as the tiger sniffed.

 

"B-But Ch-Changminnie th-these are for.." Changmin silenced him with a small shush and slides the strawberry deeper into Yunho's mouth, watching him chew the berry slowly before a smile dons his tearful face.

 

"That's better, smile."

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Later, as they snuggle to each other warming themselves by the flame, Changmin looks down and catches Yunho's eye; and when Yunho smiles at him with those crinkling eyes, Changmin is reminded of _exactly_ how he fell in love with Yunho.


End file.
